pinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Try
"Try" is a song by American recording artist and songwriter P!nk, released as the second single from her sixth studio album The Truth About Love. It was released on September 6, 2012 by RCA Records. Background P!nk confirmed she was writing for then untitled sixth album, The Truth About Love in February 2012. An early version of the album's lead single, a song called "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)", was leaked online on July 1, 2012, resulting in the single being released a week earlier than planned. Rachel Raczka from The Boston Globe noted that "Try", the second single from The Truth About Love also leaked in September 2012. The song was once a song by GoNorthToGoSouth, a band fronted by Ben West and Michael Busbee. Pink's version of the song premiered on radio on September 6, 2012. "Try" was amongst one of five lyrics videos that Pink uploaded on 12 September, along with album tracks "Slut Like You", "Just Give Me a Reason" (featuring Nate Ruess from fun.), "How Come You're Not Here" and "Are We All We Are". According to News.com.au, "Try" was sent to Australian radio stations in the week ending September 9, and was the most added song of the week. Composition "Try" is a rock ballad, modelled on 80's FM Rock that was written by Ben West and Michael Busbee, and is built around two-volume arrangement, whereby the verses are quiet and the chorus is loud, according to Idolator's Carl Willot. Live Performances P!nk performed the song at her mini show in Los Angeles to promote her album, The Truth About Love. The whole set of five songs were broadcast and released on her VEVO account. The setlist was: "Are We All We Are", "How Come You're Not Here", "Try", "Slut Like You" and "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)". Pink has performed the song at the iHeartRadio Music Festival on September 22, 2012. The setlist was: "Raise Your Glass", "Just Like A Pill", "Try", "F**kin' Perfect", "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" and "So What". "Try" has been performed at the American Music Awards as a reenactment of the music video; the performance received critical acclaim and was deemed one of the highlights of the awards by many. "Try" is set to appear on the setlist for P!nk's upcoming The Truth About Love Tour. It is one of the only songs she has confirmed to be performing on the tour, the others being "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)", "How Come You're Not Here", and "Beam Me Up". This was confirmed when the official video for the song appeared on the tour's official website. She was also videotaped rehearsing for the tour; during the video, she is seen reenacting the dance moves from the "Try" music video. Critical reception The song received generally positive reviews from music critics, who praised its production. Andrew Hampp of Billboard commented "With a melody reminiscent of ‘Whataya Want From Me,‘ the 2009 hit she penned for Adam Lambert, the single already pairs well sonically with P!nk's catalog. Josh Langhoff of PopMatters called it "an ode to romantic persistence over crisp ‘Hysteria‘ guitars." John Murphy of musicOMH wrote that 'Try' "demonstrates that she has a voice that not enough people give her credit for. For want of a better phrase, it's a full-on power ballad, with yet more references to love going wrong, and the sort of thing you can imagine someone like Kelly Clarkson pulling off in her sleep." Amy Sciarretto of Pop Crush also saw similarities with Clarkson, writing "It`s a belter with a soulful voice, and she sounds like Kelly Clarkson with this song. The midtempo track finds P!nk mourning, lamenting and musing on a relationship that is breaking down at its core. It hurts, but this song is a salve over the wound." Dean Piper of Mirror Online wrote that "The stand out track and an obvious international radio hit is 'Try'. Think how big and fabulous 'Who Knew' was – try is on the same wavelength." Sarah Rodman of Boston Globe called it a "keeper and an urging-to-victory battle cry," Robert Copsey of Digital Spy described it as "a ballad of the stadium-filling, lighter-waving variety." while Caryn Ganz of Spin called it a "breakup salve." Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the song 4 out of possible 5, writing that "Although she may not be treading new ground sonically, her passionate tones and solid determination will continue her chart presence - and rightly so." Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine was less positive, writing that "the midtempo ‘Try‘, doesn't push P!nk forward either, and it's marred by singsong lyrics." Greg Kot of Chicago Tribune also shared the same thought, writing "No one, not even P!nk, can save lyrics such as these." Music Video Background, filming, and release The video was filmed in August 2012. P!nk stated that the video is one of the most beautiful music videos of her career. It was released on October 10, 2012. It was directed by Floria Sigismondi and choreographed by the Golden Boyz (who have worked with the likes of Madonna and Britney Spears) and stunt choreographer, Sebastien Stella. It was inspired by the Apache dance, a highly-stylized Parisian street performance. "Making this video was the most fun I've ever had in my entire career," said P!nk. "I never wanted it to end. It's my favorite video ever." P!nk took to her Twitter page to record her mother, Judith's, reaction after showing her the risqué dance moves on the clip. "My mom, after seeing the new video... 'Wow, honey. I'm speechless. And uncomfortable. No one can ever say you play it safe.'" P!nk's chiseled and shirtless love interest is played by Broadway dancer Colt Prattes. Synopsis The video is summed up in two locations: The indoor sequence where P!nk performs a dramatic dance routine with her partner Colt Prattes, and the outdoor scene where they collide into one another in a desert. The video features flashes of color and is heavily metaphorical, portraying an unhealthy, tormented relationship through artistic usage of the two performers' bodies. A reenactment of the video was performed during the 2012 American Music Awards where Pink received a standing ovation and was praised by critics for her ever-growing artistry. Billboard even ranked Try the second best performance of the night, first being "Gangnam Style". As of January 27, 2013, "Try" has been viewed more than 47,500,000 times on Pink's official Vevo channel on YouTube. Reception James Montgomery of MTV News praised the video, writing "Despite the weighty subject matter, the clip also manages to be as restrained as the sinewy bodies it showcases. In a lot of ways, it reminds you of Sigur Ros' arty 'Fjögur píanó' piece — you know, the one with the naked Shia LaBeouf — only minus the erudite sense of self importance. This is, first and foremost, a pop video, only it aspires to be so much more. And in that regard, it is the kind of video that only P!nk would make. She is certainly a huge star, and yet, she delights in continually pushing past the restraints of the pop genre. 'Try' certainly works as a video, and yet, one could also see it being performed on the stage, accompanied by an orchestra. It is big, it is beautiful, it is definitely a work of art, and it is uniquely, unquestionably P!nk. She pushes herself — and, really, the entire concept of what a pop video can be — to the limit, and pulls it off with effortless grace. Your move, everyone else." Sam Lansky of Idolator wrote that "Although P!nk’s videos are often driven by self-consciousness and irony, she plays it totally straight in this one, giving an emotive performance that communicates volumes, all while executing impressively acrobatic dance moves." Jason Lipshut of Billboard pointed out that watching P!nk and Prattes "engage in heart-wringing physical movements" makes it "easy to see why the pop star so thoroughly enjoyed the shoot." Katie Hasty of HitFix felt the video allowed Pink to show off "her showmanship and physical abilities," adding, "It’s very powerful, particularly since both performers hold their own in the give-and-take of command…Plus the styling is rad." Lyric Video A lyric video for the song was released, and featured the lyrics of the song in a black background with stars, and also shows in one moment the single cover. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Truth About Love Category:Singles Category:Singles from The Truth About Love